


two hearts in one home

by halfwayinit



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Husbands, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwayinit/pseuds/halfwayinit
Summary: The sun is slowly setting in the sky, casting a kaleidoscope of beautiful orange, purple and pink tones across Albert Square. It’s breathtaking, watching the day fade away into a prism of colour before your very eyes.or, some just-married fluff.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 20
Kudos: 71





	two hearts in one home

**Author's Note:**

> lots of talk about sunsets, reflections, and some husbands fluff  
> a (belated) birthday fic for meg <3  
> hope you enjoy!

The sun is slowly setting in the sky, casting a kaleidoscope of beautiful orange, purple and pink tones across Albert Square. It’s breathtaking, watching the day fade away into a prism of colour before your very eyes. 

Callum’s leaning against the wall of the Vic, mesmerised by the sight in front of him. He’s always loved the sunset, even as a kid he used to sit and watch every evening from his bedroom window as the sun set behind the buildings of the borough. It’s calming almost, like a sign, a reward even, from nature that you’ve made it through another day. 

Maybe he’s too much of a sentimentalist, Callum thinks. Growing up the way he did, it was easier to find joy in the little things, like tea and toast on a Saturday morning in bed or late night walks with music blaring through his earphones. He remembers last summer when they brought Lex to the coast for a family holiday, how he’d been more excited than Ben and Lexi to see they’d managed to score a room with a sea front view. 

“We can watch the sunset every evening!” Callum exclaimed, a grin taking over his face as he looked out to the sea, already imagining the way it would glow with the sunset later that evening. Being by the water, breathing in the sea air as the day faded to black, he couldn’t imagine anything more blissful. Ben had just laughed softly, shaking his head at his over-excited fiancé as he rummaged through his suitcase for something. “Alright David Attenborough, it’s just a sunset. Not like we ain’t seen a million of them before, eh? Happens every day.” 

Before Callum could begin to tell him that they’d most definitely never seen the same sunset twice before, which was the exact beauty of them, Lexi was pulling at his arm, exclaiming that they had _pinky-promised_ her on the way down that they could go get ice cream the minute they arrived.

Callum’s so blissfully lost in thought that he doesn’t hear the double doors to the Vic open and swing shut again, nor does he hear the footsteps making their way towards him until a familiar voice cuts through the stillness of the evening air. 

“Oi Halfway, you seen my husband about the place? He’s a handsome, lanky bastard with a great bum. Think he’s tryna do a runner already.”

Ben’s smile takes over his face as he, slightly stumbling, makes his way over to Callum who’s laughing at his words. Ben’s had one too many glasses of champagne by the looks, and sounds, of it, his rosy red cheeks always a dead giveaway that he’s almost at his threshold. A few more glasses and he’ll be shushing the wedding party so he can give his rendition of Tennessee Whiskey, something he will very much cringe about the next morning despite Callum’s insistence that he’s got the voice of an angel. 

Callum reaches out once Ben gets close enough, winding his arms around his husband’s waist, closing the small space between them and letting out a satisfied breath.

His _husband_.

As of a few hours ago they are officially, now and forever, Mr and Mr Mitchell.

God, that’s going to take some getting used to. 

“Hello, husband.” Callum giggles, dropping a chaste kiss onto Ben’s waiting lips as he pulls him that little bit closer, “Someone’s been enjoying the champagne.”

Ben just hums in agreement, eyes twinkling as he takes in the look on Callum’s face. He looks utterly lovesick, blue eyes bright as ever as he meets Ben’s gaze. 

Who would’ve ever thought they’d end up here? That night in the park, rough kisses and hushed moans under the moonlight, it feels like a different lifetime. They’re come so far from those two broken hearts, slowly but surely filling the cracks in each other’s lives until you could hardly believe they’d ever felt broken at all. There are still moments where they feel the cracks, of course there are, but they’re always there for one another when they do, standing by the other’s side as a strong unwavering presence until the pain passes like a wave in the ocean. 

“I love you so much” Ben says quietly, voice soft as his hands find their way to the nape of Callum’s neck, fingers gently interlocking. “I didn’t think I’d ever be able to love anyone again, didn’t think anyone could ever love _me_ again, and then you came along and you just..you turned my whole world upside down in the most incredible way possible Callum. I know I’ve told you this before but I feel so beyond lucky that you fell in love with me too. So lucky.”

As much as he tries to blink them away, Callum can’t help the tears that are falling down his cheeks, not expecting Ben’s little speech. It makes his heart ache any time Ben speaks about how he didn’t think someone could love him, but to know that he could change that, could make him feel loved beyond measure, it’s extraordinary. 

Callum’s hand comes up to cup Ben’s jaw, thumb swiping away falling tears. 

“I love you, Ben. More than you will ever even know because this love, it’s consuming, it takes over my entire body. I feel like it bleeds out of me every time we touch, it’s intense and brilliant and more than I knew I could feel for another person. But I promise you, I will spend every day of our lives showing you how much you are loved.”

They’re both crying now, tears free-falling as their lips meet in a kiss that says more than words ever could.

_I love you._

_I adore you._

_You saved me._

_I am yours._

_You are mine._

_Forever._

“Look at us” Ben sniffs once they part, resting his head against Callum’s chest, breathing him in. “Less than one day of marriage and we’re already the soppiest gits on the Square.” 

Callum can’t help the laugh that spills out of him, chest vibrating with it so much that Ben pulls back, laughing along with him. Of course that’s how Ben would react to them spilling their hearts out to each other. It’s one of the many reasons why Callum loves him as much as he does.

“Well” Callum says, taking his husband’s hand in his, “Here’s to a lifetime of being soppy gits together.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments always appreciated!  
> find me on tumblr @calangelhighway


End file.
